


Eenie, Meenie, Minie,

by thesuncatcher



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M, POV Third Person, Thought Projection, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuncatcher/pseuds/thesuncatcher
Summary: As Zelda's power waivers, she wonders when she knew she loved him.
Relationships: Hylia/Hylia's Chosen Hero, Link & Sheik (Legend of Zelda), Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Paya (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Eenie, Meenie, Minie,

**Author's Note:**

> No editing we die like men. Very much a thought stream, for both Zelda and myself. I guess you'd call this a short one shot.

Princess Zelda has been in love for thirty thousand one hundred and six years. It took her nearly that long to remember. She's had a century to think about it, in that God forsaken castle. 

She supposes she began to recall it when her stubborn knight held off the Yiga clan at his own risk. She had never seen such sudden action from this young man, seldom leaving his statue position by her door. Perhaps she should have expected him to be watching her go, even at their makeshift camp. She had been given strict warnings on paper - that he would do whatever it took to keep her safe. Even if it meant blood on his hands. As he raised his sword over her would-be captors, she wondered if 

Maybe, she thinks, it could have been in that memory-like dream. The face wasn't her knight's, yet he bore the mark of Courage. He was a child. He was not. And she waited for him. She waited for him as her kingdom burned around her. She waited, and he came. She could not reveal herself, and poured her love into a duet. He murdered, and he left. Neither boy nor man ever came back. Both graves laid empty. She never

Protecting him drained Zelda. Her hands pressed against pure malice. Her hands pressed against his, through a layer of crystalline amber. She was so tired, and so was he. She was his best friend, though it burnt her lips to speak of such things. It was all she could do to comfort him. She so desperately wished to wipe his tear-stained cheeks. But she was so tired. A request. When all of this is over,

Hylia clutched at the sword in her chest, a blade of her own design. She needed to make sure her Chosen Hero lived through eons to come. She needed to give up her Divine form. His eyes were soft as he took her into his arms, whispering apologies. He loved her too, then. He leaned in, 

An arrow struck her, pain welling deep as her ancient love. Her knight had not come to save her, but Hyrule. The bearer of Wisdom knew this, her Godgiven sight allowing her to mark his progress. Mark his quiet evenings with Impa's granddaughter. She knew he would never recall his long-gone love for her. This was it. His arrow, bestowed by her, hit its mark. The Calamity was defeated. Her battered mortal body hit the ground, and

Link cradled the lifeless body in his arms, and he wailed. He grieved for his nameless saviour, who had come to wake him up. 

Yet,

The Goddess, enrobed in blue flames, kissed his forehead. He would learn to love again.

**Author's Note:**

> Dying thoughts are abrupt.


End file.
